Addicted to you
by I-Stand-by-you
Summary: Luke and Thalia have been best friends for years, an then a couple. They love each other, and their love is so strong. Too strong. Is it possible to love someone too much? Thaluke AU. ANOTHER UNIVERSE. They aren't demigods here.


Hello guys :) This is the first part of a short fanfiction about my OTP ; Thaluke. I know the first chapter can seem strange, but it's a flashback to settle the plot.

I also would like to apologize for my misspellings and grammatical mistakes, but I'm French, not English. I hope you will enjoy the story. :)

Disclaimer : the characters belong to Rick Riordan. But this is an AU. Thalia isn't a hunter, Luke never turned bad. They actually aren't demigods in this story.

FLASHBACK

He is standing there, just in front of her, waiting for her to speak. She seems nervous and incredibly sad at the same time, and he takes her hand, trying to reassure her, but she steps back and takes a deep breath. She buries her face in her hands, remaining silent for a moment, before finally looking at him again.

"I... I think we should break up."

The words hit him, they tear apart his heart, and the shock of hearing them is so big that at first, he is unable to respond.

"Wh... Thalia, what's going on? Why would you want that?"

He doesn't understand, two days ago they were cuddling in his bed, whispering love promises to each other and now... She was ripping his heart out. But the strange thing was that she seemed as sad as him, if it wasn't more.

"We're spending all our time together... For so long I've been ignoring all my friends, and I stayed focused on you only. I didn't mind that, until yesterday...," She takes a deep breath. "Yesterday I was supposed to pick up Jason after school. You and I were together, and I completely forgot... He asks to one of his friend to drop him, and they had an accident... It wouldn't have happened if I had kept my promise. They're all fine, but... They could have died, Luke."

He clearly doesn't know what to say to this. All he knows is that he has to convince her not to give up on them, he can't lose her.

"Thals... It isn't your fault or mine. I know you blame yourself, but there's really nothing to-"

He's cut off by her high-pitched voice.

"You do NOT understand. My mother was like this, spending all her time with her boyfriends, and not caring about us. I refuse to be like her and to let Jason down the way our mother let us down before. I won't be like her."

"Thalia, you aren't your mother. You love your brother, you took care of him for so long. You deserve to be happy, and I do believe I can make you happy."

"Don't you see? I depend on you. My love for you is so strong that I don't stand spending one minute without you. And I can't allow myself to depend on you only. I need my independence, I'm not one of those girls who's addict to her boyfriend... I never wanted to be like this. We need to be away from each other, we need to have some distance between us."

He is confused. She is breaking up with him because she loves him too much? He frowns, and before she could protest, he smashed his lips to her own. He feels her kissing him back for a few seconds, but she quickly pulls away.

"Thalia, I love you. Please, I beg you, don't go..." He whispers.

He sees tears shining in her electric blue eyes, and he desperately want to hold her in his arms, to touch her cheek and wipe away her tears. But as he tried to reach for his cheek, she steps back again and takes her bag.

"I am truly sorry. You just need to know that I...," she hesitates on which words to use. "I will always be your best friend. Goodbye, Luke." Her voice cracks, and tears were now streaming down her pale face, and she walked out of the flat.

He stays here, frozen on the spot, registering what happened. The girl he loves more than anything on earth had ended their relationship, he breaks down to the ground, devastated and confused. He doesn't even think about running after her, he's too obsessed by her words. Now that he had lost his true love, Luke feels destroyed. Losing her was a nightmare, and he could wake up now, and see her next to him, smiling. He just wants to see her smile again. But it is over. They're not a couple anymore, and he had never felt so empty before.


End file.
